


Operation: Get Lance to giggle

by Local_Cryptid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I tagging right? Who knows, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm Sorry, M/M, Team as Family, by kids I mean team Voltron, i love my kids, its really dumb, this is back in season 2 because season 7 messed me up man, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cryptid/pseuds/Local_Cryptid
Summary: Pidge has heard everyone giggle. Everyone but Lance. He only laughed and chuckled. Never giggle. So now she’s making it her mission to get him to giggle, even if it means dragging the team with her. Especially Keith.





	Operation: Get Lance to giggle

Sure, the team had all heard Lance laugh. He would double over and clutch his stomach, letting out breathy laughs. He laughed a lot, and the team would laugh right along side of him. 

Everyone had laughed around each other, and they had all let a giggle of some sort out at some point. 

Pidge would giggles at tickles, Hunk giggles at compliments, Shiro would giggle at teammates pouting over something dumb, and Keith would giggle at dumb puns. Though no one had heard Lance giggle, period. Only loud, boisterous, laughter and sometimes a chuckle. 

Pidge brought it up to the team next time Lance wasn’t around. Hunk looked up from whatever he was fiddling with, (Pidge had yet to ask about it) and grinned. 

“I’m not sure if he would like me telling you all this but, Lance can’t handle when people flirt with him. He gets really embarrassed, and he giggles, and turns red. It’s actually pretty cute.” 

“How?” Pidge asked, “He flirts with everyone, this makes no sense.” She shook her head and adjusted her position on the couch. 

“Actually, Lance only flirts with people as a coping mechanism. He used to play flirt with his siblings, that’s why he flirts with Allura. He also doesn’t flirt with people he know will be uncomfortable or he likes.” Hunk laughed. 

“So you’re saying, whenever someone flirts with him, he giggles?” Shiro asked, confused. Hunk nodded, a silly grin on his face. Keith stifled a laugh at the idea of Lance being embarrassed. 

Pidge grinned, “We have to get someone to flirt with him. I need to see him giggle like everyone else!” Hunk’s eyes widened. 

“Oh no, Lance is really insecure about it. And he’s scary when he’s mad. He’ll know I told.” Hunk shook his head and looked at Pidge. 

A mischievous look replaced the grin on her face. Hunk sighed. 

Oh no.  
-

Lance walked into the kitchen singing,  
“-throwing the Cabernet back in a bright blue Cadillac  
You're Marilyn Monroe and I am James Dean's heart attack  
Spin me around, keep me spinning around  
Keep me swaying to the band  
Your fingers are quivering, it's hip when you're shivering  
I wanna hold your hand

But I'm kissaphobic, don't wanna get too close to you  
Your mouth is a hurricane, you'll drown me in the rain  
Shouting curses at Ursa Minor, as you beckon me to the covers  
It's cute when you do it, but Cupid is stupid  
He shot the wrong lovers,”

Pidge sat at the table and stared in awe, “You can sing?!” She asked out of nowhere, scaring Lance. Hunk snorted from where he was cooking. 

“Pidge-“ he breathed, “why the quiznack did you feel the need to yell that?” 

She snorted and let out an apology, going back to typing. 

“Dinners ready, Pidge can you get the others?” Hunk asked. She nodded and closed her laptop. “Can you help me set up, buddy?” 

Lance nodded and grabbed bowls, setting them on the long table. Hunk carried a pot of looked like soup and sat it on the table. He also placed a bowl of cheese and another with bacon. 

“I made potato soup,” Hunk said as Lance took his seat and the others walked in. Pidge has a evil grin as she took a seat. Keith seemed to be grumbling about something that had happened on the way to the kitchen as he took a seat next to Lance. 

Shiro had a smile on his face as he thanked Hunk for the meal even though something akin to mischief glinted in his eyes. 

Allura and Coran shook their heads and thanked the resident yellow paladin. Everyone gathered a serving into their bowls until Pidge spoke up. 

“Did you guys know Lance could sing?” Lance paused, throwing a glare in the younger girl’s direction. “It’s nothing special, Pidge.” 

“Really? Because it was really good. What song was that? I’ve never heard it before.” She asked, pushing. Lance didn’t answer. 

“It was a song he wrote for the band he was in back on Earth.” Hunk said casually. Lance shot Hunk an offended look. 

“Hunk, you have betrayed my trust. How could you?” Lance said dramatically. 

Hunk grinned at Lance before taking a bite, not missing the look Pidge shot Keith. The boy in red huffed. 

“So, Lance,” Keith started, gathering Lance’s attention. “You were in a band?” Lance nodded, uncertain at Keith’s tone. 

“What was it called?” Keith pushed, glancing at Pidge. She did a thumbs up. Hunk placed two-and-two together and sighed. Bless their souls, May they have a peaceful death. 

“It’s not that important, we weren’t that good. You wouldn’t want to listen.” Lance said, looking down. Pidge snickered quietly. 

“I don’t know about the others, but I would have liked to if you’re the one singing.” Keith said, leaning a little closer to Lance. 

Lance’s face was as red as the red lion, he stared with wide eyes. He let out a nervous giggle, covering his mouth. 

And oh boy, it the cutest giggle the team had heard. It was cuter than Pidge’s giggle. It was soft and a few octaves higher than his normal voice. 

Lance looked down in embarrassment as the team stared at Lance. Keith’s face was also red. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we did it.” Pidge said in a stunned voice. “That was so cute! Why are you insecure about that? Oh my god.” 

Lance froze before his head snapped up to look at Hunk, still bright red. “Hokule’a, what did you tell them?” Lance voice was calm with a slight edge to it. 

Hunk gulped at his full name, looking down. Lance narrowed his eyes further. 

“Hokule’a.” He pushed. Hunk sighed, “I told them that you can’t handle when people flirt with you and you giggle. Sorry.” 

Lance groaned in embarrassment and placed his head in his hands. “Did you tell them anything else?” 

“No,” 

“Okay, sorry Hunk, but seriously guys? This is so embarrassing. And getting Keith to do it?” Everyone noticed how his blush deepened. 

“To be fair, Keith was more than willing to do it because of his crush on- mmpf!” Keith lunged at Pidge, covering her mouth before she could finish. 

“Pidge!” His face was red as she struggled is his grasp. She narrowed her eyes and licked the older boy’s hand. Keith squawked as he jumped backwards, rubbing his hand on his jeans in disgust. 

“That’s what you get for interrupting me. You tell him or I do.” Keith pouted and grabbed Lance’s arm. 

“Let’s talk outside.” Keith said simply, Lance blinked and let himself be dragged outside the room.  
-

“So,” Lance started. “What is this about?” Keith sighed, letting go of Lance’s hand. He looked nervous, he had sweat glistening on his forehead and gulped every few ticks or so, wiping sweat that gathered on his palms on his pants. 

“Shut up and let me talk, Okay? I’m only going to say this once.” Lance, still confused, nodded. 

“I like- no, love you, Lance. I love you, and it hurts me so much. I love how your smile can light up a room. I love how you laugh at the dumbest things. I love how beautiful your eyes are. I love your personality, so sweet and caring. You are so selfless, it scares me. It scares all of us, we’re so afraid we won’t be able to save you. Your so heroic and brave. You’re so kind. You’re funny. You love self care so much even though you can’t love yourself like we love you. I love how you love your team so much. I love the freckles on your cheeks and shoulders and the few times we have caught you wearing glasses and reading because you secretly love it. And-”

Lance kissed him, tears streaming down his face. Keith blinked and kissed back. Lance pulled away and attempted to wipe the tears away from his cheeks, it was pointless. 

“Keith, oh my god. I love you so much. I’m, I, that’s the first time someone said something like that to me. I just, I don’t have words. No words can explain how much I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Lance sobbed and pulled Keith into a hug. Keith pulled him even closer, they stayed like that for what felt like hours. 

Lance pouted as Keith pulled back, “Lance,” he hummed. 

“Be my boyfriend?” He asked after a few seconds. Lance paused, a grin, a real grin that he only shared with special people, spread on his face. “Yes, yes, 100% yes.” Lance leaned in to kiss him again, and then the team fell through the door. 

“HolY QUIZNACK! WHO PRESSED THE PANEL AND WHY?!” Pidge screamed from the bottom of the pile. “IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Shiro shouted in defence. 

“Like hell it was!” Pidge screeched and attempted to push the others off. “GeT OFF!” Hunk scrambled away before he could get hit. Allura and Coran were up as fast as they could follow, leaving Shiro to the angry girls wrath. 

“Uh?” Lance blinked. “What’s happening?” He was holding Keith’s face in his hands while his (now) boyfriends hands were gripped onto his hips. They’re both red. 

“Klance appARENTLY!” Allura shouted. 

“We agreed to call them Laith! It means lion guys! Lion!” Pidge yelled from sitting on Shiro. The man in question looked downright ready to die. 

“Yeah Allura!” Hunk put his hands on his hips in a bossy manner. 

“AnywaYS! Back to Laith!” Shiro quickly changed the subject. 

“Um, we’re dating now?” Pidge and Allura screamed. Shiro grinned and weakly raised a thumbs up. Hunk and Coran congratulated them with grins of their faces. 

“IT'S CANNON! IT'S CANNON! IT'S CANNON, PIDGE!!! CAN YOU BELIVE I CALLED IT?” 

“OH MY GOD, YES BABE! I'M SO EXCITED OUR SHIP IS CANNON KING!”

“Are we going to acknowledge Pidge just called Allura babe?” 

Pidge’s face turned red. “No!” She scrambled off of Shiro and into the arms of the princess. 

Allura sheepishly laughed, “Pidge and I have been dating for the past week. She wasn’t ready to tell you all, though.” Pidge grumbled into her chest. 

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Hunk cooed, helping Shiro up. Coran and Shiro agreed with him. 

“Pidge, you don’t need to be nervous, all of us are lgbt. We won’t judge.” Pidge looked at Lance and grinned. 

“Thank you,” she tightened her grip around the princess. 

“Let’s go finish our meal, everyone!” Coran called, going back into the kitchen. 

Lance and Keith waited until the others had filed back through the door. Lance looked at his boyfriend and smiled, “I love you.” 

Keith smiled back, “I love you too,” He pecked his lips, “Now come on, let’s not make the others wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s curious, the pronunciation of Hokule’a is Hok-ulea. It’s weird, I’m sorry, feel free to point out mistakes or ask questions if there are any.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the song Lance is singing is Kissaphobic, by Make Out Monday, which is the band Jeremy Shada (Lance’s VA, if anyone didn’t know ,which I doubt) is in. 
> 
> See ya round, pala-dudes


End file.
